


Creepy Gas Canister

by RosieCap4u



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 1st writing here btw, Crack, Cussing, Other, crack's actually based on a funny gmod prop hunt video, it will make this story funnier, slight nsfw implied, they are out of ooc, trust gremlin rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCap4u/pseuds/RosieCap4u
Summary: At a local gas station, there were two prop hunters named Steak and Hamburger. They are trying to eliminate the three runaway props, Red Wine, Gingerbread, and Cola. In the game of prop hunt, props must blend in and act naturally as possible to not get caught. The hunters must kill the props in order to win. If not, the hiders will win after time runs out. Yes, there is a timer.
Kudos: 4





	Creepy Gas Canister

Steak's inside the store picking up objects from the shelves to see if any of them were there, none wasn't found. Hamburger, who's at the gas station, is scouting the area. While searching, he heard Red Wine's voice from inside. "Hey Hamburger, you need some gas?" He asked, portraying as a plastic coffee cup. "Yeah," Hamburger replied. "I got some inside me, pfft." Gingerbread laughed, Red Wine snorted. "Okay," Cola chimed in. Red then continued his sentence with something weird implied.

"Just twist off my cap and bend me over and I pour out some gas~" - Red Wine whispered.

"Haha...!" - Hamburger laughed nervously, eyes twitching as if he's hearing stuff in the back of his head.

"What the fuck?" - Gingerbread chuckled as she attempted to push the large cooler in front of her — or trying to hide behind it.

"Oh my god..." - Cola chuckled, yet in confusion, moving to another spot.

"Of course he's a- he's a gas canister!" - Steak claimed, pulling out his shotgun.

There were some gas canisters inside the store, but which one could Red Wine be (he's actually a plastic cup)? He still seductively rambles on though, making everyone laugh. "If I ever run out, you can put the nozzle inside me and refill." More laughing and wheezing, dirty humor coming out of Red Wine was something hilarious. "Shut up!" Steak yelled at him, as he tossed a snake plush and gold bar off the shelf.

“If you ever need to get high you can open up the cap and stick it right in the hole,” Red Wine rambled. Hamburger entered the store, investigating the isles. As he was looking thoroughly, he saw a pack of cash running towards him. Welp, mistakes were made...Cola. “AHHH!!!” He shrieked and tried to run away from Hamburger’s rocket. Too late, Cola’s caught and now he’s dead. “Oh, got him!” Hamburger cheered.

Meanwhile with Steak, he discovered another pack of money moving across the sidewalk. It happened to be Gingerbread trying to hide behind the ice refrigerator. “Wait, wait there’s one more!” Steak called out, successfully shot the scurrying money. “NO!!! Goddamnit!” Gingerbread cried after she died. With the two down, Red Wine’s the last one. “Alright, where’s this gas canister?” Hamburger questioned as he continued to search for him.

“He’s running around.” - Red Wine

_ Uncontrollable waves of laughter. _

“What the fuck? Red, are you serious?” - Gingerbread, spectating Red Wine.

“He’s such a creepy gas canister…” - Steak, pulling out his crossbow and walking towards isle one.

“If you need a quick high you can open up the cap and stick it right in my hole — and give it a big whiff.” - Red Wine.

Hamburger took out his rocket launcher and heads over to the storage room of the store. “Put that rocket away you big baby bitch,” Red Wine scolded Ham. Contagious wheezes, laughter, and everyone are dying from it.

“You ain’t gonna be doing nothing from that. You’re going to spread my insides out and start a fire!” - Red whispered.

“Ahaha geez…” - Steak, exiting out of the storage room.

“This has been the most elaborate, misleading clue in the history of prop hunt-” - Cola, who is also spectating Red Wine.

“Is he not a gas canister?” - Hamburger asked, poking another jerry can.

“He is not a gas can at all! Not even close!” - Cola

_ More laughing and wheezing, yet again. 20 seconds of random stupidity later. _

So far the only accurate clues were given was you can still fill the inside up, and it has no cap on. The hunters went to another room and another, realizing they haven’t checked the storage room clearly. They opened the fridges’ doors one by one, until Red Wine spoke again.

“Close that second door, you dumb bitch. The milk’s gonna get warm.” - Red Wine

Cola’s dying of wheezing, meanwhile everyone else is laughing their asses off.

“Why are you talking like this?” - Steak squealed (and low-key giggling inside), shutting the second refrigerator door.

“Ain’t nobody like warm milk- WHEEEZEEEE. Hahaha! I can’t- I can’t do that voice!” - Red Wine, trying to take his creepy voice seriously and ends up wheezing and laughing.

A minute has passed, Red Wine is getting super close to winning. To make this round easier for Steak and Hamburger, he decided to give away his location. More clues...which gave away TOO much for a moment.

“If you’re going to the movies lady you can make yourself some microwave popcorn~” - Red Wine is still using that creepy voice.

_ Cola’s wheezing and cackling. You should know that by now. _

“Grab yourself a hot dog — while you at it, maybe a cup of coffee.” - Red Wine; Hamburger is approaching him.

_ Hamburger and Steak picked up each hot dog wieners from the rotating cooking roller machine thing (Rosie has no clue what’s it called, but you see those at a convenience store). _

Hamburger looks at the coffee cups and noticed something odd. There was a cup that didn’t tip over unlike the rest of the tiny cups. Pulling out his rocket gun, he quickly said: “Wait a minute!”

_ BOOM! _

Everyone laughed so hard as Hamburger’s body got launched across the map after exploding Red Wine. The wieners, plastic cups, and coffee machines flung into the air. Good game, GG.

“Ahaha...found him!” - Hamburger, thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty writing im sorry  
> but i hope you like this crack


End file.
